A New Friend
by Koreanskyz
Summary: Elsa has constantly been looking for a new friend besides her sister and soon-to-be husband. Jack just wanted to take a break from his duties as a Guardian. So what happens when Jack wants to have fun with a queen who can't even see him? And what happens when they both start to feel something for one another? short stories of Elsa and Jack's life, T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wau, my first crossover! and it's not even Kh or FF related haha ^^" So, I've been obsessed with Frozen now, and I'm more obsessed with the Jack and Elsa pairing, so I thought, why not make a story about it? I honestly thought the ending was kind of rushed, but I felt too lazy to make this a multi-chapter story. But anyways, on with the friendship~**

**The movies, Frozen and Rise of The Guardians and their characters belong to Disney and DreamWorks, I'm just a girl that writes made-up stuff about them QQ**

* * *

It's been three years since the major incident, but it seems that the kingdom of Arendelle was running smoothly; the citizens were happy with the new queen's powers (which she was still trying to control) and her younger sister was happy to declare her engagement with her tall, gentle, and somewhat sarcastic fiance, Kristoff. Elsa didn't know how long she had watched Anna and her soon-to-be-husband from the sidelines; but don't get her wrong, she's happy that her younger sister had decided to marry the built ice-seller instead of that no-good-of-a-man Hans (honestly, Elsa should've froze him instead of shipping him back to his home land...) but to be quite honest, the elder blonde was hoping she could live the same kind of life. But then again, who was willing to marry someone who might accidentally freeze them? No one. Maybe she wasn't meant for a life of love; maybe she was just meant to keep Arendelle from crumbling (god knows what would've happened if she stayed on the mountain and Anna took over...)

_ Oh well. Anna is happy with Kristoff, and as long as she's happy, I guess I am, too._

But still, even with that thought, Elsa still couldn't help but think that someone- _anyone_- was still out there for her.

_Who knows, maybe he'll appear out of nowhere today._

Yeah, right.

Jack didn't know what the hell he was doing. There he was, aimlessly flying around the world, checking to see if anything out of the ordinary was happening. Damn that accursed kangaroo for volunteering him... He was a guardian for god's sake, he didn't have to be travelling around the world to make sure everything was okay from _every freaking country._.. well, maybe he did, but he'd rather spend another snow day with Jamie. Yes, Jamie was still able to see him, but Jack was starting to feel like it won't last very long. After all, Jamie's in middle school now, this is usually the time where kids stop believing in "fabled characters". But he knew Pitch wouldn't come back, Jamie knew better. But this doesn't really help with Jack's mental complaints

_Why couldn't Tooth do this with me? Or even that stupid kangaroo! I mean, he can travel around the world in an instant with those stupid portals of his._

Unlike Jack, Toothiana (or Tooth, for short) had an all-around job of collecting little kids' teeth. Jack always wondered how she's able to stand the sight of some of them, but he's never really gotten around to asking. As for Bunnymund, well, he and Jack still don't really get along.

Aside from the complaining, Jack has actually wanted to visit this next place for a while.

_Arendelle, huh? I heard about the huge snowstorm here._

As he saw the kingdom in view, the white-haired Guardian started to descend, hoping something interesting was there.

"Where do you think the honeymoon should be, Elsa?" Anna asked as she was lounging on Elsa's bed, flipping through a wedding magazine she had found at a store.

"Honestly, Anna, I think that's something you need to talk to Kristoff about." Elsa yelled, currently rearranging her closet. Even though her over the shoulder gown was her favorite outfit in the world, Elsa still had other dresses and gowns she'd liked to wear from time to time. "I mean, you guys have been together for three years now, I'm sure you guys will come up with something."

"Do you think we should try for a baby?" Anna continued to ask, not really paying attention to Elsa.

Elsa sighed heavily and popped her head out her closet door to make sure her younger sister would actually hear her. "Anna, go plan a date with Kristoff, and talk to him about it. I'm not going to decide if you want to have unprotected sex during your honeymoon or not... which you shouldn't, by the way."

Anna giggled and jumped off her elder sister's bed, leaning on the bed post. "I got it, I got it. What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I'll be out in the front, trying to see what else I can do with my powers."

"Don't freeze the guards, now."

Elsa's face stiffened a little. "That's not funny, Anna. Now open the window for me, it's stuffy in here."

Anna got up and unlatched the window, letting in the cool, summer breeze. "I know, I'm sorry, Elsa. I won't make that kind of joke again."

_Yeah, she will._

Elsa just sighed as Anna walked out. "Give Kristoff my regards, Anna!"

"Got it!"

Elsa went back to sorting out her closet. It's been a while since she's seen some of the clothes in there, let alone organize the gigantic walk-in room. She started to hum random notes to whatever she saw fit, and continued to pick and hang up thousands of clothes. The strangest thing happened then. Elsa didn't know why, but she suddenly got the feeling she was being... watched.

Jack somehow found a lovely girl sitting on a bed, reading a magazine for weddings. The mischievous boy could only roll his eyes, being the immature kid he was; plus, Jack thought weddings were pretty pointless.

_All you do is sit in a chair for a couple of hours and see a couple kiss. And then you eat. And then you go home. Yeah, weddings are a blast!_

Suddenly she started to talking, but no one else was in the room.

_Is this girl crazy?_

Seriously, this was the girl everyone talked about? A mundane girl who talks to herself? What a downer. Just as Jack was about to ditch the place, another girl appeared. Soon, Jack's attention came back to the scene. The other girl standing was a lot prettier. Her loose braid went well with her face structure, and her eyes were an icy blue, kind of like his. Her gown was gorgeous, and one can only wonder how it was made. To put it simply, Jack thought she was more than pretty; she was beautiful. Jack continued to watch the girls talk, and then the brunette decided to open the window.

_Hmm that was kind of her._

Now, Jack wasn't a pervert, so he would never go into a girl's room without permission. But he just wanted to hear the girl's voice. So, he swiftly entered the room, making sure he didn't leave any traces such as snowflakes or frost behind.

"Give Kristoff my regards, Anna!"

"Got it!"

Just as Jack suspected; smooth and composed, just like the way she looks. He could also assume that the perky brunette was her sister, but judging by appearance, the blonde one looked older. How old she is was a mystery to the guardian, but it's not like age really mattered to him, he was forever in a seventeen year-old body (and sometimes mentality) but in actuality, he's more than three hundred years old.

Jack just continued to stare at the girl with the beautiful gown walking in and out of her closet. And while usually he would find it boring after another five minutes, Jack couldn't help but stay and observe her. Something about her just captivated him.

Elsa sighed and basked in the glorious feeling of accomplishing the impossible. She looked at her closet and found herself smiling with pride. Every dress was organized by color, and the shoes lined up below were organized by height._ Well, I guess a little food will suffice as a reward!_

Elsa got her hands ready for her trip to the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't screw up this time around. Blue orbs started to materialize from her palms, and light blue beams shot through, leaving a trail of thin ice. _Well, here goes nothing._

Slowly, Elsa stepped on, and slid her way down, hoping the mysterious feeling of being watched didn't follow her.

Jack followed her. He expected to her to be the one that created the snowstorm three years ago, not her sister. He was fairly impressed by the girl's skills, but when it came down to it, Jack still preferred his own. As the girl slid down, the trail of ice didn't melt, but disappeared behind her.

_Impressive. _But he thought too soon when the petite girl— well, she really wasn't a girl. She was a full-fledged woman, but Jack thought it would be more appropriate to call her a girl— slipped on the railing on the staircase just before the end and fell. Jack chuckled a little and went to go see if she was okay. For the first time since he got there, his feet touched the smooth, wooden surface of the castle. He was about to bend down to see if the girl was injured, but before he could, she slowly rose up and stayed on her knees.

"Ugh..." she moaned as she rubbed her cheek, "maybe I should just take the stairs next time instead of the railing."

Jack thought this was a good time to maybe introduce himself. He didn't know why he should, he just did. In front of the girl, Jack materialized the word, "hi" out of ice. Jack thought she wouldn't see it, but he thought wrong.

Elsa gasped and jumped back a little. She didn't know if it was her or her powers, but the word just appeared out of nowhere. _Did I do that? What am I saying, of course I did that! Who else has the power to control ice?! _But why "hi"? Was she pretending to be the person she _thought _was watching her? She decided to play along with the words and spoke, "Hi there."

Jack was a little shocked at the fact she actually replied. He thought she would just freak out and walk away... well, he got the first half right. But since she's going along, might as well talk to her.

_I'm Jack. _He began to write, _what's your name?_

"E-Elsa..."

"Elsa..." Jack said. The name slid out smoothly out of his lips when he said it. _How beautiful._

It seems that everything about this girl was beautiful, and it was sad to Jack that she couldn't see him. _Oh well, maybe it's for the best. For now, let's just talk to her like this._

_Nice to meet you, Elsa._

"Um, before we continue, can I ask something?"

Jack cocked his head to one side in confusion. _Sure, what is it?_

"This isn't my doing, right? I mean, my powers aren't making you write this, right?"

Jack chuckled, "This girl is awesome."

_No, I'm my own person._

Elsa sighed, but then she was startled again. If she's not the one writing, then who is? Obviously a person named Jack, but… why can't she see him?

_As you probably can't see, I have no physical body… but I do, you just can't see me._

"And why is that?"

_In due time, Elsa._ Jack didn't want Elsa knowing what he looked like just yet. Maybe later on, when he gets caught slacking off his Guardian duties, and he has to go.

"In due time? No time like the present, right?" Elsa made an awkward smile, and shrugged to no one. It felt kind of stupid to be talking to thin air, but someone was out there, watching her. It's not a bad idea to make friends with him, in case he can do something terrible to her.

_Haha, I guess. But seriously, not now._

"Hmph." Elsa crossed her arms. This invisible person was really being stubborn. "So tell me, Jack. Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

Jack didn't know quite himself. He just started communicating with her, hoping she wouldn't even bother to see it. Although, he really needed another friend besides Jamie and the other Guardians.

_I just wanted someone to hang out with._

Elsa scoffed, "How old are you, ten?"

_More like three hundred, but close enough._

"A three hundred year old spirit wanting a friend. Ha, wait until Anna hears this one."

_Trust me, I'm much better looking than I sound._

Elsa smirked, "I'll believe it when I see it."

It was Jack's turn to scoff. This girl had a lot more sass than he thought, and it kind of pissed him off.

_I know about the incident, three years ago._

Elsa's smirk dropped. "Y-You know?"

With a heavy sigh, Jack tried to think of what to say to fix things. He honestly didn't mean to bring up her past, especially something as huge as this. "Damn it, Jack. Why do you do this to yourself?" before he could fix his mistake, Elsa spoke.

"Well, it's okay. It's in the past now. I have more control over my powers now."

_I'm sorry._

Elsa smiled. "Don't be. So, what do you want to do?"

Jack smirked.

_Wanna build a snowman?_

The snow queen just giggled as she set up the empty hall with snow. She blasted the stairway with snow, and buried the floor with even more snow. Jack held up her staff and a light blue beam shot through, creating a steady, gentle snowfall.

Elsa looked up in amazement, "That was you, wasn't it?"

The snow was getting carved into letters, Jack's new way of communication. _Eh, it's nothing._

Elsa could only roll her eyes at the comment, "Show off."

Jack chuckled and blew a small snowball in his hand. He started to roll the snowball around on the snow-covered ground and eventually created a bigger-than-normal base for the snowman (or woman, whichever.)

_Your turn._

The once grown-up woman gave into her childish behavior and began to create a snowball of her own. She started to swirl her hands around, and gradually started to separate them as the ball in the middle got bigger. As soon as she got the right size, Elsa levitated the ginormous snowball onto the base that Jack created. They continued to take turns, making the snowman bigger than it should've been. The next thing they knew, the head was already touching the ceiling. Somehow, Elsa gradually started to create a staircase to get up, and she found herself looking down.

"Yikes, that's a long way to go…" She jumped, creating a spiral ice slide in the process. Elsa knew she could've just made the slide first, or even head down the steps, but she thought it was more fun to create while doing. Jack flew down with her, having too much fun with his new friend than he should, even if she couldn't see him. They both laughed together unknowingly and dove into the powdered floor, laying on the ground next to each other. Elsa didn't really know how, but she could feel a slight presence next to her; almost like she can tell a person was there. Both of them agreed that the snow had worn them out, so Elsa "melted" everything, reverting the winter wonderland back to its boring, empty state. Still getting used to the fact that no one is physically there, Elsa rolled on to her stomach and stared at the ground.

"So, Jack. Tell me about yourself."

Jack got up and floated above Elsa. It was easier to write where she could read properly, instead of trying to write upside down.

_Well, what do you want to know?_

"How did you get here, and why?"

_Here as in the castle, or here as in Arendelle?_

"Both, I guess."

_I flew here. I was assigned to watch around the world to see if anything was going wrong._

"Mhmm, and getting into the castle?"

_Your sister opened the window._

Elsa giggled, "Wait, so you just barged into a girl's room without permission?"

_It's not like you guys were undressing or anything…_

"That's still a violation."

_I guess._

The queen laid her cheek into her hand, slightly disappointed by the lack of response she got, "That's it?" she jokingly said, "You're not going to even apologize?"

_Well if I did, that means I would be sorry for meeting you._

Elsa blushed a little. This spirit was nice, and it was a nice break from Anna and Kristoff. She loved them both to death, but she always hated feeling like the third wheel between the two. "So explain to me, again, why you can't show yourself?"

Jack scratched the back of his head for the answer. It was a bit complicated to explain that he was a mystical creature that no one really believed in, and the only way to see him was to believe him. But couldn't he just ask her to believe in him? That's not breaking any rules, is it? Jamie can still see him, why can't he make Elsa see him, too?

"Jack? Are you still here?"

_Yeah._

"Is it too complicated to answer?"

_Yeah._

"You don't have to explain it to me, if you don't want to."

_It's not that I don't… It's just…_

Jack sighed heavily. He really wanted to tell her.

On the other hand, Elsa was worried she might have pushed Jack a little too much. She knew Jack didn't want to reveal himself immediately, but she really wanted to see him. Elsa wanted a friend to talk to and hang out with, and not third wheel with her sister. But if he didn't want to show himself, then Elsa should just respect that.

"It's okay, Jack. I understand."

_Elsa…_

"No, really, I get it. I'm sorry I pushed you."

_You didn't mean to._

Elsa sighed. Was it silly she was growing a bit fond of something that wasn't really there? She had a feeling if Anna saw what was going on, she'd think she was a crazy fool (and somewhat of a hypocrite, since she got on her case with the whole 'you can't love someone you just met' thing.) But if Elsa was really being honest, she didn't want Jack to go away. It sucks to be lonely for almost thirteen years in a room, isolating yourself from other people. And even though everyone has accepted Elsa the way she is, she still doesn't really have anyone to talk to but her sister.

Jack was feeling the same way. The Guardians and Jamie are all amazing to be around with, but he really needed someone else to talk to, and ranting to mythical Guardians and a thirteen year old boy wasn't really going to cut it for him. He liked Elsa, and he was really getting the feeling she liked him back. But you can't love someone after just meeting them, right?

"Jack!"

Jack's train of thought was lost when he heard that familiar voice.

"Tooth?" He didn't believe it, but soon enough, there was the tooth queen, feathers and all, "what're you doing here?"

"Bunnymund sent me to find you. Honestly, you'd think he could do it with those portals of his…"

Jack chuckled, "I'll be there soon. I just…" he turned back to see Elsa. She was laying her head on her arm, almost as if she was lost in thought, "I just need to take care of something here, okay? I'll be there soon, I promise."

The hummingbird hybrid just shrugged, not bothering to question Jack's motive, "Just make sure you get back within a certain amount of time. I need to get back to my job as queen."

"Will do. Tell Baby Tooth I said hi." With a quick nod, Toothiana flew off, hastily returning to her job.

Jack looked back to Elsa. _Now is probably a good time. _He tightened his grip on his staff and began to write.

_Elsa…_

The queen lifted her head, noticing the frosted letters that lay in front of her. "Yeah?"

_Do you… do you believe in mythical creatures?_

Elsa lifted an eyebrow up, "What, you mean like unicorns and all that?"

_Well, kind of._

"Um, since trolls live around here, I guess. Why?"

_Do you know Jack Frost?_

"Of course not. No one believes in…" before Elsa could finish her sentence, it hit her. The spirit she was talking to was named Jack, and he has the power to create snow and ice. Was Elsa really this naïve?

"You have got to be kidding me…"

_Listen, Elsa. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I _am _Jack Frost. Now, I have a favor to ask._

Elsa got up on her knees, still dumbfounded by what Jack just told her, "Um, sure."

_Close your eyes, and just… believe in me. Please?_

Elsa was still skeptical, but she found herself closing her eyes anyways. She tried to picture what Jack might look like, and how old or young he must look. She tried to imagine his voice, and the color of his eyes, and maybe even the color of his hair. Before she knew it, Elsa was creating a whole image of Jack. The next thing she knew, she felt something lightly pressing down on her shoulder.

"Can you hear me, Elsa?"

The young queen's eyes opened, and saw a young boy with frosty white hair in front of him. His skin was unnaturally pale, and his eyes were a light blue, almost like ice. He wore a blue hoodie with some frost on top, and he had on some sort of khaki colored pants. Elsa couldn't help but smile. He was right; he was better looking than he sounded.

"Jack Frost. Here, live in the flesh."

The boy smirked, "The one and only."

They both laughed lightly and after, they just talked for a bit. Jack explained who the guardians were, and how the whole thing worked, and Elsa told the story of how she froze Arendelle. Finally, Jack was the one to call it a day.

"Toothiana called me over before you saw me. I need to start heading back."

Elsa pouted, sad that her new friend had to go, "You'll come and visit, right?"

Jack patted the childish queen's head with a smile, and a simple, "Of course."

Elsa suddenly broke into a smile and wrapped her arms around Jack. Even if they only hung out for a short while, it was nice to know he won't be gone forever.

"Just promise me you won't stop believing in me… I would hate it to show up and you wouldn't be able to see me again."

"I would never stop believing in you."

They looked into each other's eyes for a minute, and then, without thinking, Elsa pecked Jack's cheek with a light kiss. Jack felt his face heat up, and that's when he knew he had to go. They both headed back to Elsa's room, where Jack could leave through the window he once came in.

Jack stood on the ledge of the window, getting ready to leave his new friend. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting."

With that final statement, Jack flew off, not leaving his sight off of Elsa. When she became too small to, that's when he turned around and started to fly back to his fellow guardian members.

Elsa stood there, watching Jack distance himself from her. She knew he'd be back, and maybe she could even introduce him to Anna properly. When Jack finally left her sight, she headed back downstairs, remembering the real reason she went down in the first place. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of chocolate.

"Elsa?"

_Looks like Anna's back._

The older blonde went to go greet her sister, and asked how her date with Kristoff went.

"It was good," the younger one said, stealing a piece of chocolate from her, "we got most of the plans done, which is good."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah." They both headed to Elsa's room, once again. Anna didn't know why, but she found her older sister's bed to be extremely comfortable, "So, what did you do today?"

Elsa just shrugged, but in her mind she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, nothing. Just got together with a friend."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it ; w ; reviews and favors would be awesome, so if you liked it, please feel free to do either one :)**

**Until next time my lovelies~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY A CHAPTER TWO :D Yes, I have decided to continue on with this story because I have a bunch of ideas for the cute ice couple, and Valentine's day is less than a month away, so I kind of figure I could lead with something! So what I'm going to do with this story is create little short stories of Jack and Elsa's life together, and see where it'll take me. I already have an ending in mind, but when it'll happen is up to how many drabbles I write ;) also, if you guys want to get involved, I will be taking suggestions as to what Elsa and Jack should do! They can only do so much in the grand hall LOL but anyways, on with chapter 2!**

**Elsa, Anna, and Jack belong to DreamWorks and Disney. /sighs**

* * *

Jack made consistent trips to Arendelle after meeting Elsa. Whenever he came, he always stopped by the same window, and every time, he would see her, staring through. Elsa never forgot about Jack. She would sit for hours when Anna was gone, or when she had nothing to do, and whenever she spotted her flying friend, her face would light up with glee, excited to talk and hang out with him. It seemed like the two would always wonder when they would see each other next time, despite the fact that Elsa was really the only one who saw him. Coincidentally, every time the Guardian decided to visit, Anna would be out with Kristoff; making it hard for Elsa to properly introduce Jack to her.

"_Don't worry about it." Jack once said, "If I wasn't meant to meet her, then you shouldn't stress yourself over it."_

_Or so he says. Elsa genuinely enjoyed Jack's company, but she loved her sister to death, too, and if she couldn't see Jack, well… just the thought brought down her mood._

"_You know one day, Anna is going to walk in here and she's going to call me crazy for talking to thin air."_

_Jack chuckled as he flew circles around their usual hangout spot; the grand hall where they first started communicated_, "_Just tell her to believe in me, if that's really what you want."_

Elsa didn't know what she wants. All she knew was how she felt about Anna not knowing about her new (and possibly only) friend. What would happen if Anna just laughed at Elsa for believing in such a nonsense person like Jack Frost? Or what if she thought she was crazy? No, Elsa needed to keep her charismatic, elderly sister image for Anna. She said to her at one point that she was the reason she decided to grow up a bit more; she couldn't possibly destroy that. To make matters a little worse, Elsa sort of kind of had a crush on Jack. She knew this was going to happen the first day she met him, but at the time, she just thought it was because she found someone who was similar like her, but now it seems like she's really started to develop feelings for the mischievous Guardian.

The troubled queen sighed deeply, completely over-analyzing everything, when she saw a single snowflake fall. She looked up to see the sunny sky, instead of a certain white-haired friend. She went back to staring outside facing straight, when all of a sudden, her said friend's nose was touching her's.

"Missed me?"

"It's only been two weeks."

"Yeah, but every time I come, you're always out here. Almost as if you're waiting for me."

Elsa gave Jack a gentle push, who then acted as if she had really hurt him. They both laughed lightly together, and started to head to their hangout spot. Elsa didn't know why, but the grand hall was _always_ empty. Not a single server, servant, or chef ever went out there. Jack and Elsa would set up the room with the usual winter wonderland and gentle snowfall (Elsa has been trying to make it snow gently forever, but she's always been scared she would cause another blizzard.) Now, you may think that after spending so much time together in the snow together, they would get tired of it… well, they didn't. They would always come up with some new ideas to utilize their powers more, or sometimes they would just play like little kids. For them, the possibilities were endless.

"So, what's it going to be today, Jack? Snowman? Snowball fights?"

"Hmmm…"

Suddenly, the young Guardian set his feet down on the snow and crystalized it, turning it into solid ice, "How about some ice skating for today?"

Elsa smiled and helped Jack set up the hall.

* * *

Jack liked this. Spending time with Elsa. Something about her just made him feel… happy. The blonde-haired queen has really grown on him, and heck, he was even starting to like her a little, but the one thing that burdened him the most was Elsa growing up. Not mentally, but physically. Elsa only had so many years to live, and Jack… well, he was immortal.

_If—no… when—Elsa dies, what do I do?_

Jack couldn't bear the thought of it. It was almost as bad as Jamie forgetting about him, and that was slowly starting to happen. Jack would visit Jamie every so often. Not as much since he met Elsa, but still visited to play. Jamie would always reply with, "Can't today, I have a ton of homework." Or sometimes just simply, "Not now, Jack." And that's when Jack knew Jamie was starting to grow up. He knew at some point, just not so soon, so if he were to lose Elsa…

_No. Stop it, Jack, you still have years until that happens._

"Jack?"

His head snapped up. Elsa was staring at him with concern, "Are you alright?"

He gave a gentle smile, "I'm fine."

His friend smiled back, "Hope you're not catching a cold."

"Ha, how ironic would that be?"

The both gave each other the usual light laugh they always seemed to use in front of each other, and skated for a while. Elsa would sometimes fall, while Jack would catch himself by levitating.

"Damn you and your stupid Guardian powers."

The Guardian shrugged, "Can't blame me. I didn't ask for them."

* * *

After they got tired of skating, Elsa "melted" the snow and ice, and Jack cut off the endless snowing. When this usually happened, it meant that it was time for their talking session for the day. There were days where they could go hours without talking and just play, but then there were days where they just liked to talk to each other. Today was one of those days where it was a little bit of both. They both laid on the ground next to each other, completely exhausted from the skating.

"How are the Guardians?" is always the first question Anna asked. She was intrigued by the whole idea that Guardians were out there watching over them.

"Everyone is great. Although Tooth and Bunnymund are getting on my case about me leaving every now and then."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't ditch so much."

"It's not ditching if we don't do anything."

Elsa giggled, "I guess."

Jack was wondering if now was a good time to tell Elsa how he felt. He was still uncertain, but maybe her answer just might clear it up for him.

"Hey…"

"Elsa! Are you here!"

"Oh my god…" Elsa got up, "Anna's here!"

"Should I go?" Jack asked, as he slowly got up after Elsa.

"No… stay. I want her to meet you."

Jack just shrugged.

"I'm in the grand hall, Anna!"

Eventually, Anna found herself finding her sister, standing there alone, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I'm uh…" Elsa looked down at Jack, who was still lounging on the ground, "I'm hanging out with my… friend."

The skeptical brunette looked around, "Where is he? Or she, if they're a girl."

"He, and um, it's a bit complicated."

"Elsa, you're not going crazy on me are you?" The younger sister gave her older one a look of concern as she proceeded carefully to her.

"No, Anna please just… hear me out." Now Elsa knew what it was so hard for Jack to say something, it wasn't easy!

"Okay, what's up?"

"Uh… okay, um… do you know about a fabled character named Jack Frost?"

Anna looked a bit confused, "Yeah, he's one of the few that are rarely ever believed in."

Elsa could almost hear Jack's heart shatter behind her, "Yeah, well, see the thing is… he's real. And he's my friend. And he's right behind me listening to every word we say."

The pigtailed girl peaked behind Elsa, only to still see nothing, "This is almost as bad as when I first met Kirstoff's family…"

"Anna, please! Just close your eyes and imagine him for a few minutes, and when you feel some light pressure on your shoulder, open your eyes, okay?"

The younger sibling almost thought her older sister really lost it. Almost. Deciding to trust her, Anna closed her eyes and tried to imagine what Jack Frost would look like. Elsa told Jack what to do, and he just nodded. He got up and put his hand gently on Anna's shoulder. The brunette's eyes opened when she felt the slight pressure and almost fell when she came face to face with Jack.

"Oh my god he's real!"

"I told you…"

"Nice to meet you too, Anna. Elsa's told me a lot about you."

"Uh, really? Cause Elsa hasn't really mentioned you…"

"Anna!"

Jack lightly chuckled, "It's okay, Elsa. I understand under the circumstances you were in."

Elsa sighed. She could never catch a break with Anna.

"So, this is the guy you've been hanging out with, huh?"

"Yeah, I am. And I really need to get going, so I'll see you guys later."

Jack flew off and exited through the window.

Elsa sighed again, but heavier this time when Jack left the room.

"You like him, don't you?"

The queen looked up to see her sister smirking. A part of her wanted to freeze her face for a bit, but she knew that was a bad idea. Besides, it's not like she didn't like him. So she just looked away and crossed her arms, "Yeah, so what?"

Anna squealed to Elsa's surprise, and ran up to tackle her, "Do you plan on telling him?!"

"Well, I mean, I don't know yet! And please get off of me, Anna! We're not ten anymore, you know!"

The brunette politely got off, still giggling at the fact that her sister was actually in love, "So how did you guys even meet? I mean, you didn't see him at one point, right?"

Elsa gave her sister a gentle smile, and told her the whole story. The more she went on, the bigger Anna's smile got.

"He likes you."

Elsa's face turned red, "Ho-How do you know?"

"He said he wouldn't apologize because that would mean he would be saying sorry for meeting you. I think that kind of did it."

"Or, he just said that because he thought I was a loyal friend."

"Anna, completely unimpressed by her sister's argument, rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Elsa! You can't seriously believe he said that because he thought you were a good 'friend'."

"Well, he was going to say something before you got here…"

"See? Maybe he was going to confess! Oh my god, now I feel bad for coming home early. What if he doesn't get the courage to say it again? Oh my god I completely screwed up my older sister's first relationship oh my god I should've just stayed with Kristoff a bit more!"

As Anna was spazzing, Elsa tried and attempted to hold down her shoulders to calm her down, "Easy now, Anna, it's not your fault."

"But, what if he never confesses to you?"

"What if he was never going to in the first place, Anna?"

The younger girl slumped her shoulders a bit, not knowing how to respond to her question.

Both of the girls decided to drop the conversation and go get some chocolate and hang out in Elsa's room (again). In the back of Elsa's mind, she could only imagine what Jack's head is going through right now.

Jack was flying aimlessly. Not because he wanted to, but because his mind was still out there. He was so close to telling Elsa his feelings, and he almost had felt like an answer would've sprung on him with her answer, that he almost forgot she had a sister.

_Man, I should've said something sooner._

Jack thought maybe it meant something. Almost as if he wasn't supposed to tell Elsa anything. At least, not now.

_Oh well, I guess I'll just tell her next time._

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT OFFICIALLY MAKING THEM A COUPLE YET OR MAKING IT SO SHORT OMG /hides behind a rock It'll happen soon, don't worry! ^^ also, chapter lengths will vary depending on what's going on! I hope everyone liked it! Thank you to everyone who followed, favored, and reviewed! Seeing those numbers increase make my day ; w ; I'll be back soon with a new chapter!**

**Until next time my Lovelies~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm crying because chapters are getting shorter QQ well, at least I got something major in :) by the way, I just want to say that the number of people still reading this is amazing and I can't believe I've actually turned this into a multi-chapter story! Thank you to everyone who suggested I continue with this! Anyways, on with the story! ^^**

**Frozen and Rise of the Guardians and the characters belong to Disney and DreamWorks!**

* * *

_Damn, why am I getting a ton of work lately?_

It's been over a month since Jack saw Elsa, and he left on sort of an awkward note. He honestly didn't mean to leave at _that _specific point, but he felt the atmosphere getting awkward, and he didn't really feel like dealing with it until his next visit. So to be getting so much work at such a bad time…

"It's for the best, Jack. You _have_ been going out a lot lately." Toothiana had a pretty slow day, so she's been flying around the snow legend for quite some time. Jack only rolled his eyes at the hummingbird's comment. It wasn't like he was gone all the time. Plus, it wasn't like he had real duties to begin with, so why now?

"Besides," Tooth continued, "you don't even go to different places. You've been going to Arendelle, and only Arendelle. What's so amazing about the place, anyways?"

Jack tried not to blush too much, "Oh, you know, I just wanted to see who caused the giant blizzard that one time."

The dental queen flew in front of Jack's face and raised an eyebrow, "Really? You have to go multiple times to see the guy that froze an entire country?"

"_She_, actually…" Jack murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Did you just say 'she'?! Oh my god the person was a girl?! Wait, it was the girl from that one time wasn't it? Oh my god how did I not notice holy crap oh no I didn't mean to swear but oh my god do you like her? Did you tell her?! Jack, I need to know!"

_If Elsa thinks Anna is a chatterbox, just wait until she meets Tooth…_

"Fine, fine. I do maybe kind of like her…" Tooth made the loudest shriek a hummingbird hybrid could make, "But! I haven't told her… yet."

The hybrid then slouched her shoulders in disappointment and groaned, "Why not! Do you realize how cute you two would be?!"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"What happens when she gets older?"

"Jack, she's only, what, twenty four? You have plenty of time with her."

Even though what Tooth was saying was true, Jack still didn't really like the idea of telling Elsa how he felt. Seeing the worried look on his face, Toothiana placed her tiny hand on Jack's shoulder, "I'm sure she'll understand if you just explain it to her, Jack."

"Tooth…"

"Tell you what, how about I take your duties for the day? You've been busy for the past month or so anyways." She gave a quick wink and flew away, leaving Jack alone.

_I have to remember to get something nice for her later._

The now excited Guardian grabbed his staff and flew to Arendelle as fast as he could.

* * *

Elsa was worried Anna might have scared Jack away. It's been over a month, and he hasn't visited at all. Elsa kept looking out the window, but every time the sky grew dark, she would go to bed, saddened at the fact her friend hadn't shown up again. Right now, she was in her room, yet again, staring out the window, waiting for Jack. She didn't know why, but she felt like today was the day he was going to show up.

Anna wasn't feeling any better herself. She felt like she might have ruined her sister's first chance at a relationship, and the guilt was eating her up. She hasn't been in her room since meeting Jack, but it didn't matter right now. Anna wanted to give Elsa her space and if she was ready to talk to her, she will. Completely frustrated, the brunette headed down to the kitchen to get some chocolate.

_Might as well bring some for Elsa, too. She might actually need it._

The younger princess grabbed a couple of pieces for her and Elsa, and proceeded carefully to her sister's room. With three knocks, and a "come in", Anna entered the room she was so used to being in when she's bored.

"Hey." She stated.

"Hey." Her sister was staring outside the window. Again.

Sometimes Anna would do what she did when she was little and peak through the door hole to see how her sister was coping up. Every day, it would be the same thing; hopelessly looking out the window for Jack, wondering when he'll show up. Of course, he hasn't yet.

"I brought some chocolate."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Elsa, you've practically been in your room for a month. The only times you come out are when you have to eat or use the restroom."

"I just…" The queen sighed, "I just miss him." Elsa sank down to her knees, feeling pathetic that she's actually waiting outside the window for someone no else can see besides her and Anna.

Anna put the chocolate pieces on a table and made her way closer to her sister, putting her hand on her shoulder for comfort, "I know you do. It's natural to feel that way when you like—or even love— someone."

"I don't even know if I love him, Anna. Maybe it's just because I'm lonely all the time, and he's really the only person I can relate to."

"Why, because both of you guys can create snow out of thin air?"

"It's not just that! He's nice, and caring, and it just feels… right talking to him. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, Elsa…" Anna embraced Elsa with both arms now, giving her one of those sisterly hugs she had been using more recently since the incident.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to be listening to this conversation?"

Both ladies shot their heads up to see a certain white-haired Guardian leaning himself against the window frame.

"Jack!" They said in unison. Elsa was the first to get up. Jack got down from the window and gave Elsa the most embracing hug he could give, spinning a little as he held her (Anna thought it was kind of like something you would see in a cute, cliché romance film.) He truly missed his snow companion, and by the looks of it, Elsa had missed him too. "It's been a long month."

"Now, whose fault do you think that is?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I actually got Guardian duties."

Elsa giggled, "It's good to see you, Jack."

"It's good to see you, too."

"Ahem, I'm still here, you know."

The ice couple (in Anna's mind) turned to Anna and just blushed as they distanced themselves from each other.

"Haha, um sorry, Anna. We didn't really formally introduce each other. I'm Jack."

"I know your name. You know, considering you're Jack Frost and all."

"Oh…"

Elsa only rolled her eyes, "Don't be fooled by her approach. She's actually the weird one between the two of us."

Anna pouted, "Am not!"

"And the childish one."

Jack chuckled, "Well, I have some time before I have to head back. What's it going to be today, Elsa?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; wait a minute. That's it?"

Elsa and Jack stared blankly at Anna, not knowing what she meant by her statement.

"It's been a month, you guys finally see each other, Jack is hugging you to death because he missed you, and you guys aren't going to talk about each other's feelings at all?"

The blush came back on both of their faces, brighter than they were before. Anna sighed heavily and decided it was time she took matters in her own hands, "Elsa, you like Jack, right?"

"A-Anna, please!"

"Just answer the question."

The blush deepened on the queen's face, making it contrast to her iconic blue gown, "Y-yeah, I guess I do."

"Jack, you like Elsa, right?"

The same reaction happened Jack as it did to Elsa, but his answer was a bit more confident, "Of course I do."

"So what's the logical explanation to do here?"

Both of the snow makers stayed silent, not wanting to say anything. Realizing that maybe she was the reason nothing was happening, Anna started heading towards the door, "I'll let you two talk it out. I'm going to go meet Kristoff." And with that, the younger sibling left the two alone.

Jack sighed heavily. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to Elsa, but I guess it was better than nothing.

"So…" he started, "How do you want to handle this?"

Elsa sat down on her bed, contemplating on whether she should freeze Anna or not, "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Jack sighed again, "what about when you…"

"Age?"

Elsa knew of Jack's immortality. She was kind of wondering what would happen as she aged. Considering Jack is stuck in a seventeen year old body, what would happen when Elsa was thirty? Sixty? Elsa shuddered at the thought, "Again, I don't know."

"Well… if you're okay with it, I guess I am, too."

Elsa looked at Jack now, his face completely serious, "A-are you sure? I mean, I don't want to…"

"Elsa, please. I know you don't have forever, but… that just means we have to make the most of it, right?"

The queen just laughed quietly, "I guess. So, does this mean we're a thing now?"

Jack smiled and sat next to Elsa on the bed, holding her hand as gently as he could, "Yeah, I guess it does."

A sudden feeling of relief and happiness waved over both of the light-skinned ice makers, and suddenly, time stood still for both of them. Jack realized he worried too much, and he should just make the time he has right now. Tooth was right, he had plenty of time with Elsa. He rested his head on his new girlfriend's, who somehow wound up leaning her head on his shoulder. After a while, both of them decided to just talk to each other like they normally would, since nothing's really changed besides their relationship status.

"I need to go." Jack said sadly, "The others are going to get upset if I don't go back soon."

"That's fine. I understand you can't be here every day, but come back soon?"

"Of course."

And then Jack kissed Elsa's forehead, almost as if it was natural to do it. They gave each other one last endearing hug for the day, and then Jack flew off, smiling the entire way.

Elsa heard a knock on the door. Without even having the chance to say "come in", Anna tackled her to the ground.

"Let me guess, you heard everything." Elsa gasped as Anna tried to get off her.

"Of course I did. You know, do you think Kristoff should know about this?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. I think that's something you need to talk to _him _about."

Both girls giggled while trying to get up off the floor. Anna was finally feeling relieved now that her older sister had someone. But there was question that she had in mind.

"So… have you guys thought about how the whole thing is going to work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't live forever, Elsa…"

The elder sister sighed, feeling a bit sad now that Anna had brought it up, "We're just going to see what happens. If anything, we might not even last that long."

"Don't say that, Elsa. You guys will last."

They smiled at one another, and gave one more hug.

"So," Elsa started, "wanna go build a snowman?"

* * *

**A/N: And so, Elsa and Jack are together :D yay! but guess what? It's not the end of the story yet! This is where I'll take suggestions on what Elsa and Jack should do as a couple! I want to make this as interactive as possible, so if you have ideas, PM me or put them in a review! I'll take any ideas into consideration :) as always, regular reviews and favors are appreciated 3**

**Until next time my lovelies~!**

**P.S. I'll try and make future chapters longer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! I'm alive! and to be honest, I feel really guilty for not uploading anything on Valentine's Day T-T but, nonetheless I was working on this bad boy, which has 3,031 words! At least the number is going up, right? (but of course quality is a huge factor...) so anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Characters from either movie don't belong to me... /sighs**

* * *

Today was just one of those beautiful days. Sunny shining, birds singing, not a single cloud in the sky.

And Elsa was spending it in bed, coughing and sneezing her life away.

"I don't understand," Jack said when he came to visit. He was leaning on one of the bedposts, genuinely concerned about how his new girlfriend felt, while also trying to keep his distance (if Elsa could get sick, maybe he could, too), "how does someone immune to cold weather catch a cold?"

The sick queen sneezed two times and sniffled, "By letting your younger sister contaminate you…" Anna had just gone over a terrible cold recently, but she never really did have a way of keeping her germs to herself; it even came to the point where Kristoff stayed away from the castle for a bit. The ice couple had plans to go out and find a nice place to have a picnic together, but in Elsa's condition, that wasn't going to happen.

_Damn Anna_. She never liked damning her sister, but sometimes it just becomes inevitable. Anna needed to learn how to control her germs to herself. The weak queen twist and turned in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in while still trying to talk to Jack. When she finally found one, she bundled herself up even more with her blanket to the point where only her eyes showed, trying desperately to not spread the minor disease to her boyfriend.

"Well, regardless, it seems like we won't be able to go on our little date today." Even though his voice sounded completely concerning, there was a hint of sadness in his tone, Elsa could hear it.

Elsa barely moved her mouth away from the blanket so Jack could hear her, "So are you gonna go?" Her voice was at a whisper, and it almost made Jack tear a little. Partly from how cute it was, and partly because he didn't have the heart to leave her so weak and vulnerable. He sighed and gently caressed Elsa's cheek.

"How can I leave my girlfriend with a cold?" He gave a gentle smile that Elsa had seen so many times, and slowly opened and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to sleep on him, but her eyes are making it hard to stay awake, so before she drifted off, she asked, "Just be here when I wake up, okay?"

With a little chuckle, Jack kissed Elsa's forehead, not caring anymore if he caught the cold, and nodded, even though the sleepy queen had already drifted off to dreamland.

"Sweet dreams, love. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Elsa had the faintest smile before breathing a steady rhythm.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa woke up. Her hair was a mess, and she still felt her nose clogged up and her throat congested. In other words, she felt a little better.

She yawned and looked towards her window. The sky was a mixture of red and pink, hinting that it was already somewhere in the evening. She then looked a little to the left to see a white-haired guardian asleep on a chair. Even though he looked uncomfortable sleeping against his staff, Elsa couldn't help but notice the childish features Jack projected when he slept. The way his petite body slowly heaved up and down as he breathed, and how peaceful his face looked; almost as if there wasn't anything to worry about. Still feeling kind of uneasy, the blonde queen laid back into bed, and just appreciated the sight of her boyfriend still being here.

Just when Elsa was about to go back to sleep, the door burst open

"Elsa! Are you up? Dinner's ready!"

Jack woke up and accidentally fell on the floor.

_Damn Anna._ This thought seemed to appear more frequent than Elsa thought it would.

She slowly turned to face her sister, who wore her green, silk pajamas and an innocent expression plastered on her face. Elsa knew she could never stay mad at her for too long, "I'm up, Anna. What's for dinner?"

"For you, chicken noodle soup. For me, steak. Hey, Jack!"

Jack got up and rubbed his head, massaging the place where he landed when he fell. "Hey, Anna. How've you been?" In a way, Jack was glad Anna could see him now, but it was weird now that she _constantly _keeps interrupting his and Elsa's mini dates. He didn't know how, but she always seemed to be around.

"_It's just Anna, Jack. You really shouldn't be worried about her." Elsa said at one point, "She just wants to… I don't know, figure you out, I guess."_

"_I get it, but can't she at least give us a little more time just for us? I love your sister and all, but really? I don't know if it's just me, but I see her _everywhere."

_Elsa giggled, "Don't worry, she's planning her wedding and honeymoon with Kristoff and then they'll be away for a bit."_

_Jack sighed._

"Did you want something to eat, Jack?"

Jack vaguely studied Anna's face. She really did have a genuine heart, and her innocence practically radiates. She's a good person, but too curious. "No thanks, but I'll feed Elsa her soup if you bring it up here."

Anna didn't even try and hide her "fangirl" face or squeal for the couple, "I'll be back soon." She closed the door once more, and then Elsa got up, anticipating on when her sister was going to burst through again.

"I don't know why you felt the need to stay this long." Elsa said as she let her mess braid down, "It's not like I forced you or anything. Plus, I don't want you to get sick… if you can get sick."

Jack shrugged and sat on the bedside, "You said to stay here until you woke up. Plus, it's my choice whether I stay here or not. Besides, I'm not going to leave you like this."

Elsa blushed a little, "You must've waited a long time before I woke up…"

"Not really, I had fun watching you sleep." Before Jack could continue talking, he quickly reevaluated on what he just said, "Not to sound creepy or anything." It was Jack's turn to blush, but his was out of embarrassment.

Elsa giggled, "Thank you." when she finished braiding her hair (while partially freezing it to get that certain hairstyle the way she liked it) she gently kissed her boyfriend's cheek. She'll admit that last statement was kind of awkward, but it was still cute all the same.

The door burst open again and Anna came in with a tray with Elsa's dinner. "Here, Jack. Be good to her, alright?" She gave the tray to Jack and turned to her sister, telling her to feel better, and then left once more.

"Hopefully that's the last time she comes in for the day…" Jack whined.

Elsa could help but laugh. No matter how old Jack is, he still acted like a little boy. "You'll get used to her."

"I hope I will. Anyways, get up, I need to feed you."

Elsa got up with a sniffle and opened her mouth for food. It felt like it had been forever since she ate, but really, it was before she had her last nap. Jack scooped a spoonful of soup with some chicken and noodles and blew on it, making sure it won't be too hot for Elsa to handle. Slowly, without dropping a single drop, he fed her the spoon. This process was repeated until eventually the bowl was empty. Jack put the empty bowl and tray on the side where a table was, and then he and Elsa just decided to talk.

In the middle of their conversation of who knows what, Elsa noticed it was getting dark out, and she was worried Jack might get in trouble.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "Tooth has my back... hopefully."

Elsa's always wanted to meet the other guardians that Jack hung out with. She's heard a lot about them from him, and she considered them to be Jack's family, so she asked if she can meet them.

"It'll be difficult to introduce them all at once." Jack said while scratching the back of his neck, "Besides, it was pretty hard to convince you _I_ was even real."

"Hmmm, you have a point. But this 'Tooth'... you talk about her a lot. Not to mention _at_ her."

Toothiana stops by sometimes to see what Jack and Elsa do when they're together. Jack got a bit annoyed by it since Elsa couldn't see her, but he got used to it; but that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was Elsa's jealousy. She'd never show it, Jack knew this, but he knows Elsa feels it (not to mention that her 'subtle hints' really aren't that subtle.)

"_It's just Tooth, Elsa." oh, the irony this is._

"_You can't use that saying on me, I can say it because Anna is my _sister._"_

That was the first time Elsa and Jack actually ever fought. It was weird, because it had been two months after they got together, and everything still felt kind of new to each other. Eventually they made up, but Jack still knew Elsa wouldn't let it go. Or hasn't, he should say.

"I'll bring Tooth and everyone else in, eventually. Just trust me for now when I say it's a bit too much at the moment."

And after that, Elsa just sighed and laid back down. "It's been a long day for you."

Jack shrugged. "I've had longer."

"You should probably go. My cold isn't going to heal in an instant, you know."

"I know, but…" Jack didn't really have a "but" statement. He just wanted to stay with Elsa a bit longer (and not face any of the guardians at the moment…)

Elsa gave a small smile, and just waved her hand. "Go. You know you're welcome here any time you want."

"But you're sick…"

"I'll be better tomorrow. Hopefully." The queen sneezed and then sniffled, not really convincing Jack to leave, but he knew better than to argue with her. So, he just chuckled and kissed Elsa's forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow."

Elsa held up her pinkie from underneath the blanket. "Promise?"

Jack took it and as the two fingers intertwine, a tiny, but barely noticeable, misty heart floated above, their new way of showing their love for one another. "Promise."

* * *

When Jack came back the next day, Elsa was still asleep.

_She looks better._

He didn't know what time it was, but he could only assume it was early since she hasn't woken up. Deciding it was still a bit too early to disturb her, Jack started to walk- yes, walk, not fly- around the castle.

He had completely forgotten how big the castle was. It was door after door after door, and frankly, no matter how many different combinations of patterns there were on each one, they all looked the same to him. He made his way through the endless hallway and somehow ended it up at the main hall he and Elsa first met. It may had only been two months, but to Jack, it felt like forever. He replayed the entire scenario in his head, and just sort of sat in the reminisce of his memory. The guardian sighed and wondered what he got himself into. He found himself loving Elsa more than he had planned, and it didn't help that the feelings were mutual.

_I just had to be immortal…_

With that thought in mind, Jack chuckled because he can basically hear Tooth lecturing him, saying things like, "Don't worry about it! You guys still have years to go." or, "Stop thinking about it so much! This girl's a keeper!"

"If only I knew how to listen to people.."

"Jack?"

The guardian looked up and saw Anna holding a food tray. She was heading up to wake her sister up for breakfast, so she found it a bit surprising that Jack was here so early, "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, um…" Jack slowly flew enough so that his feet didn't touch the ground. "I was just wandering around. Elsa's not up, by the way."

"Do you need to talk about anything?" Anna didn't know the whole "immortal" situation going on, but the one thing she knows for sure is that her sister's boyfriend looks troubled, and if it has something to do with Elsa, she was there to clear it up.

"I…" Jack thought about it. It would be nice to hear an opinion other than his hybrid friend, but he also wondered if Anna could actually help him. In the end…

"There's an issue that's been… in my mind for some time now."

The pigtailed-girl just gave a concerned look and thought to herself for a minute.

"I'm going to give Elsa her breakfast, and then I'll come back and we can talk. If she asks about you, I'll just say you haven't shown up yet."

All Jack could do was nod, but even by then, Anna was already past him.

* * *

"Okay," Anna said when she came back. She sat on one of the steps with a leg crossed over and rested her head on her hands, "tell your future sister-in-law all your problems."

At first Jack rolled his eyes, but then started telling Anna everything, even if he didn't think she quite understood everything. After he was done explaining, much to his surprise, Anna gave a firm nod, as if she actually understood the situation.

"Look Jack, I may not look like a girl who can handle complicated situations, but believe me, I have. The fact that you're immortal is a smaller issue than you make it sound. I know you and Elsa won't last in _your_ terms of 'forever' but you guys will in hers. I think you're just worried you're going to move on to someone who actually _is _immortal, but of course I could always be wrong."

"No, you could be right. But I don't think I could handle the idea of her dying."

Anna sighed heavily. "Jack, you're making this too big of a deal. Just enjoy the time you have with her now. She _is _only twenty three, you know. And to be honest, you're her first real friend."

Jack smiled a little. "I know. She told me. I felt happy and special."

"So, just live one day at a time, Jack. She's not going anywhere, even if she has queenly duties; which oddly enough, rarely happens."

For a moment, Jack thought Anna was secretly a therapist, or she was one in her past life (Jack wasn't religious, but hey, he can have his own theories, too.) After just hearing his situation one time, she's managed to come up with the best advice (even if Tooth has already said it to him a thousand times, but something about hearing it from Anna felt reassuring.)

"Thanks, Anna."

"Anything for my sister's boyfriend. Oh, by the way, have you met Kristoff yet? I think you guys would get along great!"

And so Anna went on talking about all of the things that the four of them could do as couples and how cute it would be and stuff like that, and when she was done, Jack went to go visit Elsa again (Anna gave him directions regarding which hallway to take, and which room to enter.)

Jack found Elsa sitting on the ledge of the window, staring out into the sky.

"Hey."

The blonde queen turned around. "Oh hey. I didn't know you came already."

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you up."

The guardian made his way over to his girlfriend's side and sat on the ledge with her, despite how uncomfortable it was for him. "How do you feel?"

"Hmmm better." Elsa held Jack's hands, whose arms somehow ended up slung over her shoulders. "I think it's going away now. You haven't caught anything from me, have you?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I think Guardians are fully immune to everything. I don't think I'll get sick."

"Wow. No aging, no sickness. It must be nice to be immortal."

_Not all the time…_

No, Jack had to stop thinking this way. He already said that he wouldn't worry about it now, and that he was going to make every minute worth it.

"Say Jack…" Elsa started to say.

"Hmmm?"

"What's… nothing. I'll talk about it later."

Jack wanted to know what she was going to say. It worries him that she's keeping something bottled up, and it makes him feel worse that she doesn't trust him with it right now, but he figured he should respect Elsa's wishes, no matter how much he wanted to know. So, all he said in response was, "Okay."

For the rest of the day, they just stayed on the ledge, looking beyond the glass wall and talked like they normally would if they had nothing else to do. When Elsa felt tired, she tugged on Jack's sleeve and told him, then he would tuck her into bed, as if she was a little girl. Before she drifted off to sleep, they both intertwined their pinkies and did their "secret handshake" to put it into technical terms. They said goodnight to one another, and then Jack was gone, leaving Elsa to sleep off her cold.

* * *

A few days went by, and Elsa finally got better. She celebrated by icing up the entire hall and just had fun with herself and Anna.

"Glad someone's feeling better."

"Hi Jack." the two said in unison.

The guardian gave a warm smile to the both of them, and started to play with them. And somewhere between the snowball fights and angel making, Jack had an epiphany.

It's moments like these he should focus on, not the distant future, or anything else negative. As it turns out, worrying about the negative things have a negative effect on the person. Who knew, right? All he had to do was let it go.

* * *

**A/N: WELP, I hope everyone enjoyed this cute chapter ; w ; I don't know why I had such a hard time writing everything out, but at least I got it out. Also, I feel really bad about adding that last part in because it sounds really cheesy but hey I'm Frozen DVD deprived right now, and that was probably the best way to end it.**

**ANYWAYS, reviews, favors, and follows always light up my heart, and my typing speed, so if you want a new chapter, feel free to do the following ;)**

**Until next time my lovelies~**


End file.
